<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alone together; we could stay young forever by sapphire (lunariajen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485816">alone together; we could stay young forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariajen/pseuds/sapphire'>sapphire (lunariajen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst and Romance, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, it's not that sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariajen/pseuds/sapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods cannot love. Love is selfish, love is distracting, love gets in the way of fulfilling your duties. Jaemin and Jeno know that, yet they fail to stick to that rule. And for that, they have to pay the price.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alone together; we could stay young forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idea by my lovely twitter mutual and an amazing, great, outstanding writer <a href="https://twitter.com/evak_is_life">kaja</a><br/>though modified a little<br/>i hope you like it, happy new year everybody! &lt;3 </p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/642E0CPBdL1vmJ6p7ZNQE0">playlist</a></p><p> <br/>if you wonder if this was lightly inspired by tgcf... yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The look on Jeno's face when he first breaks his heart haunts Jaemin for centuries.</p><p>He wishes to say he didn't mean it, he really does, but back then he still thought that their feelings could be concealed – that everything could be fixed.</p><p>He continued to believe so for the following two hundred years, breaking Jeno's heart many times more. But Jeno is strong, wild, and unbreakable. Or at the very least, Jaemin likes to think so.</p><p>"You spend too much time with that asshole," Haechan says one sunny day.</p><p>"I agree." Renjun, submerged in tall grass, plays with his long silver hair floating in the air. "He's no good. Spends all his time sleeping in his palace or wandering in the forest at night."</p><p>"Actually, that's not true," Chenle chimes in. "But what else is he supposed to do? It's not like you're especially productive either, Wind Master."</p><p>"Only freaks go to the forest at night."</p><p>"I do that too! Also, he's a <em>god</em> of the <em>night</em>–"</p><p>"He's insane."</p><p>Jaemin lets out a deep sigh and takes his feet out of the stream. "You two are way too judgemental. I can understand Haechan, he's his opposite, after all, but you?"</p><p>"I just have common sense. It's never safe in the darkness."</p><p>Renjun has a point, Jaemin knows it, and yet he doesn't listen. </p><p>He no longer remembers how he met the other gods, nor how he became one. He guesses they've always been there. They've watched humans evolve and slowly begin to destroy their beloved nature. Sometimes, they have no choice but to strike back and trample the world. Fire, wind, and water – Mark, Renjun, and Jaemin – sometimes have to teach humans a lesson.</p><p>Other than that, their never-ending lives are simple. Everybody has their own chores, whether it is helping animals, plants, or each other.</p><p>Jaemin likes his life, he likes looking out of the windows of his palace, watching the lake surrounding it. He likes checking on humans through the Great Golden Globe and hanging out with the other gods. ...Maybe with the exception of the Animal Master. </p><p>Because of that, he tries not to lose it all, even if it comes at a great expense. Even if it means he'll have no choice but to break Jeno's heart again and again.</p><p>Despite that, Jaemin gives up all his hopes for their feelings to disappear pretty quickly. The moment Jeno casually grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers as if it's a perfectly normal thing to do.</p><p>It shouldn't be. The thing is gods are not allowed to love. They have duties, they're supposed to do things greater than that. Loving somebody is selfish, feelings can affect the way they care for the world. And that is... unacceptable.</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>Jeno brings Jaemin’s hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles. Jaemin lets out a soft sigh and allows the boy to snuggle up to him and place a few kisses on his neck. They stay like this for a while, close to each other, resting on the thick layer of moss, and Jaemin feels happy. He can't help smiling as Jeno leaves kisses on his jaw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jaemin?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His smile drops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jeno–"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you so much, baby."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't say that." Jaemin tries to sit up but Jeno holds him tight. "Don't you dare say that ever again." He manages to stand up, a tear rolling down his cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the exact same moment, rain starts pouring from the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the problem. Don't you understand? You will die!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And so will you. Unless…" Jeno hangs his head low. "Unless you don't love me back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin stays still, his hair remaining dry despite the rain. He opens his mouth only to let out a shaky breath. He never responds.</em>
</p><p>———</p><p>"I've seen you go to Night god's palace the third time this week yesterday," Renjun says one day, brushing through Jaemin's blue hair. </p><p>"Oh…" Jaemin gulps. He feels Renjun's eyes piercing him through the reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, we've been taking care of the weather. You know, to create more rain. He's got tricks to make me cry."</p><p>Renjun cocks an eyebrow. "They must be outstanding since you flooded Malaysia."</p><p>"Oh goodness, I did?!" </p><p>"Yeah, earlier this week there was a flood also in… Japan? Yeah, Japan and the Philippines. If you keep going at this pace, Asia will become the next Atlantis."</p><p>"Atlantis was an accident–"</p><p>Renjun sighs and puts the comb down. "Water Master–"</p><p>"Just drop the honorifics."</p><p>"...There should be a distance kept between the gods. I know you're not good at it, and I tolerate that, but at some point, you will suffer the consequences."</p><p>Jaemin walks up to the window and stares into the night for a while. He gives Renjun a bitter smile.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>"Jaemin…" Jeno breathes against Jaemin's skin. "Baby…" He leaves kisses all over his face and neck. "I love you so, so much–"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't– Stop it, Jeno." Jaemin lets out a shaky breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno stops and locks their eyes. "Why?" He asks after  a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin looks up into the eyes of the boy above him – dark and wild, and yet holding stars in them – filling with disappointment. The cold hand disappears from his cheek as the boy sits up and leans against the nearby tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know why. I've told you a thousand times."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know. But I can't stop it. My feelings for you, I mean."</em>
</p><p>———</p><p>"Water Master?"</p><p>"Animal Master." Jaemin acknowledges Jisung's presence with a nod.</p><p>"I have a request to make of you."</p><p>"I see. What is it?"</p><p>Jisung walks up to the edge of the golden balcony and stares into the Great Golden Globe, his long brown hair freely flowing behind him. He stands there for a while with his hands behind his back, but Jaemin knows he's not gathering his thoughts. He's known what he wants to say for a long time.</p><p>"Water Master…" He starts, avoiding Jaemin's eyes. "I believe you ought to no longer speak with the Night god more than it is necessary."</p><p>Jisung is not cold by nature like Jeno. Despite that, Jaemin can feel how cold and unfriendly his demeanor is towards him.</p><p>"I can understand where your concern comes from. I'm aware you, Animal Master, Night god, and Fire god are close. However, I can assure you I have everything fully under my control." Jaemin lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>"Excuse my rudeness, but I dare to think otherwise."</p><p>"There is no need to worry."</p><p>"I'm afraid there is."</p><p>Jaemin forces a smile on his face. "Fear not, Animal Master. There isn't."</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>There is and Jaemin knows that as he makes his way to Jeno's palace and stands in the dimly lit main hall, the walls dark blue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin gasps when he feels Jeno's lips press against his own for a brief second. He breaks the kiss and stares at the god with widened eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why would you do this, Jeno?" he whispers and flinches when Jeno tries to touch his face. "I've just told you we should stop meeting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry. I wanted to do it for the last time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them have eyes filled with tears – this doesn't happen to gods very often. Jaemin watches with shock as Jeno cries, his heart aching at the sight. This is not what he wanted for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know we can't be together. What if others find out? Both Wind and Animal gods are being suspicious." Jaemin grabs his hand. "They will banish us, Jeno. We're going to die."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what? We've lived for millennia." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And we can live for an eternity. Together. But we need to stay at an appropriate distance. Don't you see how my feelings have been affecting the way I fulfill my tasks?  It's not good for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno drops his eyes to the ground and shakes his head in disappointment but doesn't object. "If that's what you think." He takes a few steps back. "You should be going then. See you sometime, Water Master."</em>
</p><p>———</p><p>"I wonder what happened to the Fire god yesterday." Haechan muses, half sitting on his golden sofa. "I saw in the Golden Globe that one continent is burning right now." </p><p>"And Water god isn't taking care of it?" Renjun cocks an eyebrow, but Chenle notices him gulp. </p><p>"He's half-assing his job nowadays."</p><p>"Yeah… I noticed… It's still weird though, he's usually such a crybaby."</p><p>"He must have got tired of crying." Chenle sighs and tugs on his green hair with a wince. "And now I'll have more work with helping plants to regrow."</p><p>The three of them feel gloomy. The sun is hidden behind thick clouds, and the wind blows stronger than usual.</p><p>"You guys also noticed he's emotionally attached to that grandpa-haired idiot, huh?" Haechan snorts. "He's going to end up like the previous Animal god."</p><p>The tale says there was once an Animal god who loved the Sun god. The feeling was unrequited, and he began to slowly fall apart, paralyzed by heartbreak. Many species went extinct, and the other gods were left with no choice: they no longer defended him when the divine being greater than them all decided it's time for a new Animal god, Jisung, to ascend.</p><p>"They both are," Chenle says and walks up to the window. "Jisung told me the Night god is doing equally as bad. We don't notice it because he doesn't flood continents, but he's more grumpy than ever."</p><p>Renjun and Haechan frown. The situation seems worse than they’ve expected.</p><p>———</p><p>"Mark…" Renjun leans over the grand table at the Fire god's palace. "How bad is it with them, really?"</p><p>Mark takes a sip of the nectar in his glass and looks into Renjun's eyes. "...There's no hope for them."</p><p>Renjun sighs and leans back into the chair. "I admit I had a tiny sparkle of hope left. It worked out for us, didn't it?"</p><p>"That's because we keep it a secret. And we control our feelings. Unfortunately, the Night and Water gods do not. Their feelings control them." Mark stands up and walks over behind Renjun's chair, embracing him from behind. </p><p>"I don't want them to be banished… Even the Night god." Renjun sighs and tilts his head, allowing the Fire god to leave a trail of burning kisses down his neck.</p><p>"I talked with Jeno but he's so stubborn…"</p><p>"That's why you got mad earlier this week?"</p><p>Mark nodded with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Renjun a bit tighter.</p><p>"I feel like they're about to make a bad decision."</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin pulls away to take a breath and rests his forehead against Jeno's. The boy leans right back in, and soon deepens the kiss, pulling on Jaemin's lower lip, messing with his hair. Jaemin grabs Jeno's hand and puts it under his inner robes, right over his heart. The boy breaks the kiss and gazes into his eyes for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your hands are always cold. It gives me chills."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, baby. You can't warm them up even if you do this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin sighs as he lays down, his head sinking into the soft pillow. "I can’t believe I came back to you. Jeno… You're gonna be the death of me." He stares at the god in front of him and Jeno can tell his eyes are full of love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And vice versa."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>———</em>
</p><p>"Are you stupid?!"</p><p>"Mark, you're gonna burn a country. Calm down."</p><p>"How can I be calm when you're literally– It's like committing a suicide, Jeno!"</p><p>Jisung doesn't participate in the heated argument, only watches from the side with a gloomy expression.</p><p>"You're a hypocrite, Mark. I know about you and the Wind God! Why can you be together but Jaemin and I can't?"</p><p>"Because I don't <em>love </em>him! We don't depend our happiness solely on each other!" Mark's fuming, his fiery hair casting shadows on his face winced in a grim expression.</p><p>Jeno's eyebrows relax as he stares at the other god in surprise. He inhales as if he's about to speak, but no words leave his mouth.</p><p>Jisung's eyes wander between the two. He lets out a sigh. "Gods aren't supposed to love, Night Master. And since you seem to be unable to comprehend that, we… We cannot spare you from the consequences."</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>"Don't cry, Jaemin. It can't be that bad, can it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It definitely can. But– But maybe it's worth it, you know. An eternal life without you is far worse than being banished to lead the life of a mortal if you’re by my side."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno stares at him from the close proximity, arms wrapped around his waist, and Jaemin feels himself melt in the god's embrace, his knees going weak. The boy holds him up and places one of his hands on his jaw, tilting his head to the side to get better access to his mouth. He kisses with passion, yearning, it's quick and rough, Jaemin can't catch his breath. He lets out a soft moan when Jeno sucks on his lower lip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon they reposition and Jaemin finds himself straddling Jeno's hips on the ground, the Night god's cold hands sliding into his inner robes. Jaemin shivers at the sensation, and wraps his arms tighter around Jeno's neck, and kisses him harder, craving for warmth he never gets. They stay like this until his legs go numb, then the boy ends up in Jeno's lap, getting his face peppered with countless short pecks and kisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jaemin…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lonely tear rolls down Jaemin's cheek. "You know what? I love you too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night is peaceful and the rivers flow calmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>———</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tears on Jaemin’s cheeks begin to dry. He can no longer cry. He watches as Jeno stares into the night, rainy clouds covering the moon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s tomorrow. They will come, the god above us,” Jeno says. Jaemin walks up to him and allows the boy to take his face into his palms. Their gazes meet. “And they will banish us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re going to be fine. We can still live on Earth for a while before we die, right? We can age old together, Jeno. ...Isn’t that what you wanted?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Night god takes a deep breath as leans his head back. “I wanted... I thought we could stay young forever. Side by side.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The clouds uncover the moon, and it reflects the wet lines on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin lets out a chuckle, but there’s no happiness in his voice. “We both knew it wouldn’t end well.” He places a hand on Jeno’s cheek and wipes the tears. “I’m sorry. I hurt you many times during these past hundreds of years. I thought it was for the better, keeping you at distance. But now I know– I’ve been craving you. I’ve been yearning for your love, for your touch, all this time... I’ve loved you so much, Night Master.”</em>
</p><p><em>Jeno touches their foreheads together. “It’s okay. I guess… I guess you bought us some time this way. Even if we couldn’t be together the way we wanted… I’m happy. Hardships don’t matter. For you, Water Master... I’m willing to go through things worse than death.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>———</em>
</p><p>Haechan stares into the Great Golden Globe with emptiness in his eyes. The Sun shines so brightly it burns, unbearable to any living creature. </p><p>He glances at the newly ascended gods. Sungchan, the Water god. Shotaro, the Night god. There is pressure and the atmosphere is thick.</p><p>“Do you think they’re still alive?” Chenle asks as he joins Haechan on the golden balcony. “Jaemin and Jeno.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Probably.”</p><p>“Are they happy?”</p><p>Haechan lets out a sigh.</p><p>“They’re together. They better be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>